Destiny Sucks
by Kolinshar Benito
Summary: Just a little insight on what Usagi might have on destiny... (Warning: Mamoru and Chibi-Usa bashing)


Destiny Sucks  
  
By: Neo-Queen Saturnity  
  
Revised by: Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
Hey! KB Jackie-chan here. NQ Saturnity did a really crappy job on the first version of "Destiny Sucks."  
  
*dodges flying fruit from Queenie*  
  
*numerous amounts of curses directed toward Jackie are heard*  
  
Lol, well, she asked me to edit it since I had been complaining about how she should have edited it over before posting it. Well, yeah. Here's the edited version. Check out the original on her page if you want. Neo-Queen Saturnity is her name.  
  
Lol, well, enjoy!  
  
~KB Jackie-chan  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
They say that a picture can say a thousand words. They also say that when you look into someone's eyes, it's like a gateway to their mind. You can see who they are, what they are feeling, if they are lying, etc. But whose to say that 'they' are right?  
  
Destiny has always ruled over my life. Let me tell you *something.* As much as destiny appears to be all good and gracious, that friggin witch has always controlled every single little thing I do. So I will sum up what I want to say in two words: DESTINY SUCKS!! (grins sadistically)  
  
Now, you are probably wondering *why* I am yelling obscenities at the sister of Lady Fate. I'll tell you why. But first, I have to explain who, or rather *what* I am.  
  
I am a reincarnated Moon Princess. And if you are even on the brink of believing *that* (because I sure as hell didn't when I found out) you have to realize that I have the responsibility of becoming a warrior and champion of justice known as..  
  
(drum roll)  
  
..SAILOR MOON! (dun, dun, dun! Lol!) And if I am Sailor Moon, that means I *also* am the only *living* person that is able to wield a chunk of a heavy rock with the power to either save or destroy the world. And let me tell you, I honestly just want to destroy this stupid planet. I mean, all it does is attract more friggin bad guys! (sighs) Which in the end, I have to die (and die, and die) when I end up destroying and killing them so that Earth can be safe. Jeez! And do the people of this planet do *anything?* NO! They do zilch, not even knowing that they were *this* close to being close friends with oblivion.  
  
Also, there is that fact that I'm 17. 17!! And I'm *already* engaged. Sure, the guy is hot and all, *and* he is the reincarnated version of my prince, but I hardly know anything about him! Not even his favorite color! How lame is that? And the guy is supposed to be my protector! And do you know what his weapons for *BATTLE* are? A ROSE AND A FREAKING STICK! He NEVER uses the sword! NEVER! Only when Endymion comes out does he use the sword! Humph! Tuxedo Mask thinks he had do battle with a flower and a cane? Swinging a fat rat around would most likely do more damage than *those* items would ever do. Honestly! A rose and a cane.. BAH!  
  
(looks around suspiciously) Well, he's in the United States he's studying in Harvard or something. And I am entirely thankful for that. His ugly mug is starting to get annoying. Ah well. He'll be gone for another year and a half. By then, I hope he's found someone else so we can break off out engagement. I sort of envy both Ami-chan and Mamoru for their studying habits. They are soooo smart. That it sucks. They have an almost perfect school record while *I* barely even manage to stay awake in Math class. Japan has a 99.something percent literacy rate and most people here.. well, they aren't too kind when they find out you aren't very bright.  
  
But other than that, it seems great and all, right? I'm a princess, got a prince-fiancé, and get to rule over the most greatest future utopia kingdom ever. And yes, I have control of a very powerful rock in my possession which I hardly ever use. And when I do use it, much against my protectors wishes, I have to die anyway. And because I have to defend the world, I get reborn. Then die.. again.  
  
So, save the world a couple times, die, get married, die again, rule over the most peaceful place ever, and be the queen of the universe. Ah, yes. After I'm all done dying, 'they' decide to add something to the ever growing cycle of [sick] life. 'They' throw in immortality, and then I get to raise the most snootiest kid to ever step foot on THIS planet.  
  
Humph. Destiny sucks.  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
  
  
Hmm. just babble about Usagi and Destiny being a pain in the ass. Well, cya! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows (I like 'em burnt), and reviews would be appreciated. If you ARE going to flame, at least flame me with a REASON! Don't say you're a bitch by writing this. If you want to flame, at least give me a good argument and I'll be happy to see your side of the story. Leave an email. I won't flame you back. hopefully. *smirks*  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
Might be continued.  
  
-NQS 


End file.
